Lessons in Love
by Hart4Ben
Summary: A post canon letter from Jamie on life, love, and gratitude. References season 14 episode First Love.


"Hey Pa!"

Ben Cartwright waved to his son from his seat on the front porch. "Joseph! So you decided to grace your dear old Pa with your presence in the middle of the week for a change? Don't see much of you except on Sundays these days."

Joe reined up Cochise at the hitching rail. "All right. All right. I get the message, but if the owner of this ranch wasn't such a slave driver, I might get around a little more." Joe flashed his father a big grin. "But hey, once Jamie's home, maybe I'll stop by a little more often."

"Yes, well, I guess that tells me which rung of the ladder I'm on!" Both Cartwrights laughed outloud at their playful jibes.

Joe pulled an envelope from inside his jacket. He dismounted and sauntered over to the porch to hand the letter to his father. "Postmarked from Philadelphia." He pulled a chair up near Ben. "Well, go on and open it. It was all I could do not to sneak a peek on the ride out."

His father's dark eyes twinkled with mischief knowing how Joe still hated to be left in the dark both literally and figuratively. "It appears to be addressed to Benjamin Cartwright."

"Come on, now. I hand-delivered it and all. I think that entitles me to something."

Ben left go a deep chuckle and slapped Joe on the arm before tearing the envelope open. "Well imagine that, a letter from your younger brother!"

"Pa, quit stalling!"

"All right, Joseph." Ben began to read.

 _ **Dear Pa,**_

 _ **Greetings from Philadelphia! Sorry that I haven't written much lately. Things have pretty busy with school ending in a few weeks. Can't wait to get home. I'm in serious need of some fresh Nevada air.**_

 _ **Now before you get all worried, I promise I've been focused on my studies, but it hasn't been easy. For some reason my mind wants to wander. I remember that day when you rode out to give the note from Kelly Edwards. At the time, I was devastated that she would leave without telling me goodbye face to face. It was the first time I had experienced such intense feelings for a woman. It felt as though my life was ending. Of course you understood all that having been through numerous broken hearts with Adam, Hoss, and Joe**_ **.**

"Especially Joe," Ben gave his son seated next to him a wry smile."

"Ancient history, Pa, ancient history!"

"Thank goodness! Ben added and then continued.

 _ **You were right in saying that time would heal the hurt and leave the warm feelings intact. Those feelings far outweigh any of my own hurt, but time and maturity have also helped me see the flaws in myself and in her. Even if the circumstances had been different, it is unlikely that things would have worked between us.**_

 _ **And now I have found that special one you spoke of and look forward to my life with Natalie. I'm so thankful for her and can't wait for our married life together to begin. She's been patient and waited for me while I've finished school. I couldn't ask for a better woman to be my wif**_ **e.**

Ben paused his reading and looked out wistfully toward the corral.

"Sounds like he's ready to tie the knot, for sure." Joe commented. "Go on. Don't leave me hanging."

Ben's eyes dropped back down to Jamie's letter.

 **I'm grateful to you, and Adam, Hoss, and Joe, for showing me love and allowing me to become part of the Cartwright family. Your examples of honesty, integrity, and courage, especially courage and perseverance through the difficult times, have helped to make me who I am today and will hopefully help to me be a good husband to Natalie.**

 **There is an ache in my heart that Hoss will not be with us on my wedding day.**

Ben grew misty-eyed and swallowed hard when his voice became thick with emotion. Joe reached out and placed a hand on his father's arm.

"He'll be with us in spirit, Pa," Joe's eyes filled with tears.

Ben nodded and then went on.

 **I think that he would be proud that I'm about to complete veterinary school. We shared a love of animals and caring for them. I feel his presence with me at times when I'm caring for a sick or wounded critter, as he would say.**

Jamie's words made his father smile thoughtfully. 'Hoss and his critters," Ben whispered.

 **I'm thankful that Adam and his family will come from San Francisco for the wedding, and of course Joe and his brood.**

"Hey since when does having two kids make a brood?"

Ben gave his son a frown. "You're ruining the mood, Joseph."

"Sorry. Go on."

 **It means so much to me to have my family there on such an important day of my life. Truly a reason to celebrate!**

Joe clapped his hands together. "That's for sure!"

 _ **It feels a little strange to know that I will soon be the man of my own house since you've always had the final say on things. Don't be surprised if I have some questions. I'm sure we will lock horns once in a while, but Nat and I have had to do a lot of communicating by letter. Hopefully that will work in our favor.**_

"Dang, he just sounds so grown up, don't he, Pa?"

"Doesn't he, Joseph, and yes, he does."

Joe wagged his head back and forth at his father's correction, just the way he had done as a child.

 _ **Only a few more weeks now until I'll be home. I just want you to know, Pa, how grateful I am for the opportunity to go to veterinary school. I count it a real privilege and don't take it lightly. I can't wait to start practicing all I've learned over these past few years. I've also had my taste of big city living and honestly won't miss it a bit. It's been a long haul of waiting for Nat and me, but soon we can put that all behind us.**_

 _ **Can't wait to see you. Give everyone my greetings.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Jamie**_

Ben let out a contented sigh.

Joe watched as his father carefully folded the letter and put it back into the envelope. "Have you ever thought about how different out lives would have been if Dusty and Jamie had bypassed Virginia City and gone elsewhere?"

"Not really. I've always had a very strong sense that the Good Lord brought Jamie here for a reason - for him and for us. God in his sovereign wisdom knew the two us were going to have more grief ahead and that we would need someone to love."

Joe nodded and threw his arm around Ben's shoulders and drew him close.


End file.
